onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:MiniPusa
BENVINGUDA! Hola i benvinguda a ! Estem molt contents que t'hagis unit a la nostra wiki i esperem que ens ajudis molt. Si estàs a la wiki espanyola suposo que ja saps com funciona tot més o menys, però per qualsevol dubte m'ho pots dir deixant-me un missatge a la meva discussió. ^^ Les votacions del VPD estan obertes i aquest cap de setmana serà la Primera Reunió General, que l'anunciarem tant aviat com poguem. BroOk (Disc.) 10:44, juny 21, 2011 (UTC) Resposta Gracies per la benvinguda i ajudaré amb tot el que pugui també gracies per la informació de les votacions. MiniPusa 10:47, juny 21, 2011 (UTC) : Quan vulguis respondre fes-ho a la discussió de l'usuari que t'ha parlat, perquè si respons a la teva mateixa discussió és més difícil que jo vegi el que m'has respost. Si respons a la del altre usuari li surtirà quan conecti a la wiki. ^^ : BroOk (Disc.) 10:53, juny 21, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, sóc el segon al mando en aquesta wiki, ja et vaig veure en la wiki espanyola i me'n alegro que t'hagis decidit unir-te a aquesta. Sigues benvinguda! Piece_enrik 12:23, juny 23, 2011 (UTC) No puc conectarme! No em deixa conectar-me al xat! Em diu nose que d'un error (i això si que m'ho diu en català jaja). Siusplau prova de conectar-te al xat. Gràcies ^^ 09:50, jul 27, 2011 (UTC) Tonta! xD Estaràs contenta, ja me fet usuaria de la Wiki com la senyoreta volia, ara em toca colaborar amb tu xD!!! MegaPusa 15:24, jul 29, 2011 (UTC) Yomi Yomi t'he corregit quatre faltes que hi havia a la yomi yomi, t'ha quedat bé l'article, a més que de faltes n'has fet poquetes :P Dani3po (disc.) 20:16, oct 14, 2011 (UTC) perfilar trobada http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:I_Trobada_Oficial_d%27Usuaris#Decisi.C3.B3_final Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:41, oct 27, 2011 (UTC) xat estic al xat de la wiki de proves que nose perquè no puc accedir al d'aquesta wiki http://ca.brookproves.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 21:48, des 27, 2011 (UTC) Sanji manga prova He penjat aquesta foto d'en Sanji manga post per su us agrada i posar a la plantilla. http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Sanjiprova.jpg Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 12:13, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) kumashi http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Kumashimanga.jpg La foto d'en Kumashi que m'has demanat, espero que valgui. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 17:13, feb 11, 2012 (UTC) Editació de Tècniques Gomu Gomu. T'he corretgit alguna falta que tenies. Pel que sembla només eren descuits res important. ~~Guillem Fonts Ferrando~~ Crazy Rainbow MP, tinc feina per tu. No se si tindras l'opening Crazy Rainbow. Si el tens, hauries de treure les imatges que es corresponen a les portades dels capítols 186, 241 i 379, que les ficaria a la pàgina de l'opening. La del 226 ja la tinc perquè la tens tu al teu perfil. Merci per adelantat!! 14:41, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) : Només que s'assembli ja em val, tampoc cal que sigui exacte exacte. Merci pel favor ^^ :: S'hauria de veure en Ruffy saltant, com en la versió anterior, ja que sinó la imatge no s'entén. Merci per tot :P (si no em conectu és perque estic estudiant, xerrem més tard, si puc) RE:Episodi 537 Ok, moltes gràcies. Ara aviam quan surt l'episodi subtitulat (avui sembla que tardarà i bastant) i ja et diré alguna cosa. Aviam de moment (pk no sabia si podries pillar la raw) he agafat 3 imatges que han penjat a l'anglesa, si ho mires veuras la d'en hody KO, la d'en Decken KO i la d'en Sanji petrificat (molt bona aquesta imatge) i tenia pensat fer aquestes 3 si ningú s'hi oposa i una quarta que ja veurem quan surti l'episodi. Ara tinc que anar a comprar, però d'aquí mitja hora com a molt sinó hi ha molta gent al mercat (alla 2/4 d'una) estaré on tu ja saps per si vols xerrar una mica. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 10:55, feb 26, 2012 (UTC) : Aviam, com a quarta imatge (si les tres que he anomenat ja et semblen bé) he pensat una quan la Shirahoshi rebutja en Dekcen. Estic entre quan se sent l'eco del "no ets el meu tipus" o la següent quan es veuen els cors trencats i en Dekcen posa la cara rara. Escull tu la que et faci més gràcia. Quan la pugis m'avises a la discussió que ja hi és i l'agafo i que després el jefe o en dani la borrin. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:52, feb 26, 2012 (UTC) : Sense presses tranquil·la, ja saps que mai te n'he donat en aquest tema. Quan la tinguis la pujes. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 15:35, feb 26, 2012 (UTC) 538 Fem com sempre? Mires si pots pillar la raw per fer la imatge o espero jo a que surti la versió 1080hd? Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:05, març 4, 2012 (UTC) : Cap problema, la de 300MB mateix ja va bé. Quan hagi vist l'episodi (ja el tinc descarrgat) ja et diré les meves idees per la captura. Només en seran 3 ja que aporiftaré una imatge del wiki anglès. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 10:40, març 4, 2012 (UTC) : Bones, aviam ja he vist l'episodi. Les meves idees de captura són: : Minut 11:06 quan es veu en Hody com agafa la cua del rei. : Minut 22:24, quan en jinbe fa la seva revelació. : Ja saps, sense presses quan pugis i al teu ritme. Quan les penjis em deixes un missatge i ja les agafaré. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 12:14, març 4, 2012 (UTC) : La de la Shirahoshi resant a la tomba la tenen a l'anglesa i l'he agafat. No cal que la facis tu, amb les 2 que hi ha ara n'hi ha prou. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 14:35, març 4, 2012 (UTC) : Fuck Yeah, ja les tinc, el temps necessari per fer el collage i pujo la imatge. Moltes gràcies. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 15:08, març 4, 2012 (UTC) : Mihawk Ja perfi he acabat a en Mihawk! El que passa que hi han moltes imatges, com a dissenyadora a veure que et sembla, si has de fer algun Pop-Up o quelcom... Vinga vagi bé! -Guille- : Pop-Up :3 ho faig jo que no ho he fet mai, ara ho intentaré :P : Parlem pel xat si-us-plau i em dius quines trec : Salut! -Guille- : 541 Per sino has pogut pillar la RAW: Minut 5:55 quan la Otohime fa un discurs Minut 10:36 lluita al creuer quan en Tiger tira el canó Minut 17:55 quan la Koala es presenta a en Jinbe, Tiger i Arlong Minut 22:51 quan la Koala plora Quan les tinguis les penjes aquí i m'avises per sms o una perduda. Si algu té alguna objecció que la digui ara. Gràcies per adelentat MnA 543 Avui et faig rebaixes d'un 50% i només et demano 2 imatges, les altres 2 les he tret de l'anglesa. La primera alguna durant el flashback de la vida de la Koala amb els pirates que hi ha al minut 8. La segona aquesta és de calaix la reunió entre la Koala i la seva mare. Minut 11:39 Gràcies Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:48, abr 15, 2012 (UTC) ColorsPiratesMacro D'acord Mini, fes quan vegis que tingui un error, que encara en tema plantilles estic una mica verd. Gràcies :D --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 11:17, maig 5, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Going Merry Bonees!! Aviam senyoreta dissenyadora, amb quina ens quedem, aquesta o aquesta? Una de les dues ha d'anar fora, que són força iguals. Per cert, algun ratu acaba de fer les navegacions de 2 colors que sino...ara unes estan fetes i les altres no... Res mes, vagi beee!! 12:03, maig 11, 2012 (UTC) Perdó Jo, l'Albert, AKA com Mugiwara no A., demano sincerament perdó pels insults dits per mi durant un parell de xerrades del xat cap a aquesta usuaria. MnA Grand Line Veient que s'està fent El Món de One Piece/Grand Line i que existeix la pàgina Grand Line, no seria millor unificar aquestes dues i passar l'informació de la segona a la primera? I lalvors que Grand Line fos redirecció cap a El Món de One Piece/Grand Line? Esque sinó tindrem dues pàgines parlant del mateix... 19:17, maig 27, 2012 (UTC) Colors Punk Hazard T'he revertit els colors que has ficat per Punk Hazard, no em convencen els que hi has ficat perquè no em suggereixen res, i crec que els originals tenen més reminiscència al foc i calor, que és el que es tracta, que no pas els que hi has ficat. 10:31, juny 14, 2012 (UTC) :Primer de tot, calma't, que jo només t'he fet un comentari, no cal que em contestis de manera borde. I segon, els colors de Punk Hazard i els colors de Zoan no són els mateixos. Que s'assemblin es una cosa, que siguin els mateixos es una altra, per tant no li veig el problema, si tu li veus, en parlem en calma quan vulguis oki? : 11:49, juny 14, 2012 (UTC) Fuita del Diable Et tocu una mica la pàgina Fruita del Diable i hi trec lo de Article principal: '', ja que si hi cliques hi ha un bucle a causa de la redirecció i et porta al mateix lloc, per tant no es necessari tenir-ho. Espero que vagi tot be, cuideet!! A més, tinc una idea per la imatge que hi vas ficar, aquella que hi surten les 5 fruites. 21:33, juny 20, 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola, soc un usuari d'aquesta wiki i a part de presentar-me, vull dir-te que a l'article principal de les fruites del diable que surten unes lletres blaves a la dreta de larticle que no se que son, com que se que ets tu qui edites aquell article, mira-ho siusplau. Marc M. P. (discussió) 20:24, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) L'Edward Newgate Si t'enrecordes, hem parlat al xat, i t'he dit que li havia passat unes imatges a en BroOk del Barbablanca. Doncs no li han agradat perquè vol que surti tot el cos, i del manga que surti ell sol i que surti tot el cos, no en trobo. Em podries fer el favor de buscar-la haver-ha si la trobes, ja que s'et donen bé les imatges? Marc M. P. (discussió) 21:44, ago 1, 2012 (UTC) Gràcies Bona feina i gràcies per tot!!!:) Si necessites algu m'ho pots demanar, OK? Marc M. P. (discussió) 10:05, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) Em podries fer un favor? Hola! Em podries fer un favor, he estat mirant l'article de l'Usopp i he vist que a l'apartat de habilitats i poders hi ha una imatge que no esta ben colocada, jo he intentat colocar-la pero no he pogut. Com que tu ets la dissenyadora he pensat que tu ho sabries fer, i torno ha dir, si em podries fer el favor de colocar-la bé? Marc M. P. (discussió) 12:03, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) Llicències Tal com diu a les normes, quan es puja una imatges se li ha de posar la llicència, que ja m'he trobat algunes vegades que no ho has fet, procura pensar-hi. Vagi be!! 21:25, set 17, 2012 (UTC) :'Segon avís'. Has tornat a pujar imatges sense llicència, posa-l'hi siusplau, que per això ho posa a les normes, no perquè jo m'aburreixo. 14:16, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Mira el facebook, siusplau. 16:27, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Tripulació Hola, em pots fer un favor, se que potser no vols, pero si no et fa res, em podries mirar de millorar la meva taula de tripulació, ja que ets la dissenyadora? Usuari:Marcmpujol/Tripulació Pot ser millorant imatge, colors, estructura, tot el que tu vulgis, al teu gust, i enrecordet que ha de concordar amb el meu perfil. I quan vulguis continuar fen-me preguntes, no ho dubtis i digam-ho que ja ho fare, pero millor que ho fem pel facebook i no pel xat del wiki, encara que mai et veig connectada al facebook... ;) 18:39, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Gràcies Ok, moltes gràcies :) I ho sento per dubtar de tu... XD Fa temps que no parlem, i veig que mai estas connectada al facebook... I no passa res per el retard, però pensava que estaves enfadada amb mi... 21:30, des 13, 2012 (UTC) Tripulació Molt bé, m'agrada molt ! :) Però segurament, l'ampliarè afegint mes tripulants... Intentarè fer-ho igual, seguint el mateix esquema... Per cert, ara que vas fent al Wiki? 20:03, des 14, 2012 (UTC) Colorschemes Hola, em podries fer un favor? Necessito que em miris quins colors posar als Colorschemes d'Estudiants, de Detectius i crear un per a la Lliga de detectius junior. Però està al meu wiki (El Detectiu Conan Català Wiki). Aqui et deixo els ennlaços: -ColorsDetectius (És posarà a la Ran Mouri, per exemple) -ColorsEstudiants (És posarà a en Kogoro Mouri, per exemple) -El qua has de crear es posarà a en Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, per exemple. Espero que m'ho puguis fer, però puguis o no, moltes gràcies. PD: Si m'ho fas et podries fer-te un mini-perfil al meu Wiki i així podre posat-ho allà si tinc una ltre problema. 17:40, des 26, 2012 (UTC) Llicències...de nou '''Tercer avís' Em sap molt greu, però és el tercer cop que t'aviso per les llicències, per alguna cosa hi són les Normes, així que ja saps que toca. 17:29, des 29, 2012 (UTC) Firma Gràcies per avisar-me, no m'havia enrecorda't. :) 16:43, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Color Schemes Hola! Com que tu ets la dissenyadora oficial, et voldria demanar un favor; podries fer un color per la Tribu Braçosllargs i un altre per la Tribu Camesllargues, siusplau? O si no, un color per les races en general o alguna cosa així... Merci ^^. --GosBoig (discussió) 18:13, març 3, 2013 (UTC) Benvinguda! Hola! Veig que has tornat, ja deus haver acabat els exàmens, no? Estic content de que tornis, majoritàriament, perquè tothom estem amb exàmens i no podem editar gaire. Has vist que en BroOk és admin. de la central? Ja t'ho haurà dit ell... Però ara estem traduint les ajudes de la central, si hi vols participar, però això segur que també t'ho ha dit ell... Bé, però espero que encara que tinguessis exàmens, no t'hagis perdut els nous episodis de OP! Si vas seguint el bloc que va fer en BroOk sobre els nous episodis, veuràs que alguns estem indignats que a la Banda Baroque li diguin "Baroque Works", tu no? 10:04, maig 21, 2013 (UTC) Gura Gura no Mi Hola, voldria demanar-te un favor. Voldria que em repassessis l'apartat que fet sobre la fruita del diable de l'Edward Newgate (Gura Gura no Mi), ja que no sé si estan bé els atacs o alguna cosa, i com tu les portes, he pensat que tu ho sabries. Per cert, ja que t'escric, i com que també portes les imatges, jo estic fent l'Edward Newgate, i la imatge de dalt, encara que m'agrada molt, si poguessis trobar una bona imatge que sortís més de cos, em faries un gran favor, i sinó, estaria bé posar aquesta però amb més bona qualitat. 17:49, maig 23, 2013 (UTC) Gura Gura no Mi Gràcies i estic d'acord sobre mirar-me l'article quan el facis. 10:14, maig 26, 2013 (UTC) Tormenta Malgrat no m'agrada corregir als usuaris sinó és una cosa molt grossa, i menys a una usuària tan experimentada com tu, has posat "tormenta" en l'article de la Gomu Gomu no Mi, i en català "tormenta" és incorrecte. La paraula correcta és "tempesta". 15:11, maig 26, 2013 (UTC)